peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 February 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-02-26 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres on a cold night in a snowy East Anglia. Peel blames the cold on his inability to speak properly. JP: "The walls in this house are very thin and it's like being in intense cold in a garden shed." *Peel opens the programme by thanking Steven Gerrard and Harry Kewell. That evening, Liverpool had played Levski Sofia in the third round of the UEFA Cup (first leg) and had won 2-0 thanks to second-half goals from the players mentioned (BBC report). *There is an event on Sunday night at 333 in Shoreditch in London, featuring Cursor Miner and a DJ set by 'the Wing Ding Sound System', which is the programme production team of Hermeet, Mark and producer Louise. *Ted Chippington has emailed the programme. Peel says that if it wasn't so cold and snowing he would send Sheila out to the shed to find one of his records to play in celebration. Sessions *Erase Errata #1. Repeat of session recorded 15 October 2003 and first broadcast 11 November 2003. Tracklisting *Pet: No Yes No (Single: No Yes No) Grönland Records :Content disclaimer read by Kenny from Camera Obscura. *Von Bondies: Not That Social (Album: Pawne Shoppe Heart) Sire :JP: "I have to tell you that Peel Acres is not a warm house. But the show will go on." *Alias: Eyes Closed (EP: Eyes Closed EP) Anticon *Johannes Heil: Forever (Various EP: 10/100) Kanzleramt (Wrong Speed Moment) *Erase Errata: Retreat, The Most Familiar (Peel Session) *Atom Truck: Theme From Atom Truck (Various LP: Trade & Distribution Almanac Volume 1) AD AAD AT *Persil: New Zong (Album: Duotone) Transformed Dreams *Little Killers: Mind Of It's Own (Album: The Little Killers) Crypt :JP: "And in case you're wondering what's coming up after the midnight news, well let me tell you again. I'll read this as I read it out last night: On the 6th of April 1994, Kurt Cobain committed suicide, he was 27 years old. A media frenzy ensued. Less than six weeks earlier, at 12:20 on the 26th of February, Bill Hicks died of pancreatic cancer with his parents by his bedside. The laminated memorial-card Mrs. Hicks handed out to his friends said that he was 32 years, 2 month and 10 days old. His death went largely unreported. Tonight's 'One World' presents 'Kurt and Bill', 2 hours of purely and simply to the music of Kurt Cobain and the comedy of Bill Hicks. I should be listening to that in bed after this programme and I hope you will as well - not in our bed, obviously, but in your own." Bill Hicks and Kurt Cobain BBC Radio 1 Tribute 26.02.2004 *Slim Harpo: Strange Love (Album, Comp.: The Excello Singles Anthology) Hip-O Records *Year Future: Win/Win (EP: Year Future) Gold Standard Laboratories *Daniel Ro & Kevin Energy: Stop The Beat (Maxi, Comp.: Stop The Beat ) Dynamix Platinum :Starts playing Slim Harpo track again (Wrong Track Moment). *Erase Errata: Boris The Spider (Peel Session) *Tom Costa And The Lamenters: Scalp 'Dem (Single: Scalp 'Dem) SonyBotox Records ('Sobo' was the only information given on the record label) *Drop The Lime: Hush Hush Dance (EP: Surrender To The Sound) Mutant Sniper *Meade Lux Lewis: Barrel House (Single: Unknown) (Pig's Big 78) *Green And Yellow T.V.: That Says It All (Split-Single With Waking Hours - 7") Falsetto *Donald Austin: Crazy Legs (Album, Comp.: Westbound Funk) BGP Records *Trans Am: Outmoder (Album: Liberation) Thrill Jockey *Trencher: Gastronomy (Album: When Dracula Thinks "Look At Me") Trencher *Erase Errata: A Passion For Acting (Peel Session) *T.K.O.: Rolf Harris (Maxi: Rolf Harris) Infrared (Wrong Speed Moment) *George Thorogood And The Destroyers: The Sky Is Crying (Album: Move It On Over) Rounder Records *Nectarine No. 9: ilovetotaldestruction (Album: I Love Total Destruction) Creeping Bent *Johnny And The Hurricanes: Crossfire (Album: Johnny And The Hurricanes) London Records *Pendulum: Another Planet (Maxi: Another Planet) Breakbeat Kaos *Malefaction: Fighting The National Security State (Album: Where There Is Power There Is Always Resistance) G7 Welcoming Committee Records *Youngstar: The Shotta Riddim (EP: The Bongcat EP) DDJs Productions *Erase Errata: Ease On Over (Peel Session) *Fuck: No Longer Whistler's Dream Date (Album: Those Are Not My Bongos) Homesleep *Jackmate vs. Nick Reiff: Every Step (Album, Comp.: Five Years Of Poker Flat Recordings) Poker Flat *Langhorne Slim: My Future (EP: The Electric Love Letter EP) Narnack Records :JP: "Thanks again to Steven Gerrard and Harry Kewell for enabling me to look people in the eye for a day or two." File ;Name *John_Peel_20040226.mp3 ;Length *02:00:47 ;Other *Many thanks to B ;Available *2004-01 *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Unknown